A need exists for an external test method for a connector that allows pressurization external of a conduit prior to inserting the conduit with a connector down a well, or into deep water. A method is needed that allows for testing of the conduit to determine integrity between the connector and the conduit in a short time window of 5 minutes or less.
A further need exists for a testing method that is twice as fast as currently commercially available testing methods.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.